The present disclosure relates generally to the field of coaxial cable connectors used to connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, and similar devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a coaxial cable connector having a collapsible portion.
Conventional coaxial cable connectors generally include a connector body, a nut coupled to the connector body, and an annular post coupled to the nut and/or the body. A locking sleeve may further be used to secure a coaxial cable within the body of the coaxial cable connector.
There are many challenges associated with providing coaxial cable connectors that are low cost and maintain high quality connections with coaxial cables.